In traditional air mattress construction, inflatable tubes or chambers are arranged longitudinally and are substantially uniform in dimension. When inflated the traditional air mattress provides a surface structure which does not readily conform to the reclining users body shape, or otherwise maintain stability when placed in use, often shifting and becoming entangled with the user. Other configurations do little to provide stability for use in water and on land.
The present invention provides an inflatable air mattress which partially envelops or enwraps the user while in use, and which will support the user and reduce the tendency for a user to slide or roll off the mattress surface. It also provides an air mattress structure which has sections which are inflatable to differing dimensions for use on uneven land surfaces, creating a stable and reclining level surface for the user, such as for outdoor camping.